Surface Reflections
by ttrent
Summary: Some changelings use mortals, others strive to be them. A story of two changelings who live in our world, dying to feel alive.


I could tell you that I'm a smooth talker, that I've never had a problem urging mortals to feel fear and harvest it. I could also tell you that after inciting fear I can coax a mortal down and slip out easily, but the red pickup roaring after me would probably bring you to another conclusion.

I frequent one bar, that's it. It's close to the shore, and always full of new tourists. Me and the owner are the only regulars. This one bar has always been enough to keep me _fueled. _It is easy to play on someones fears when you can know them at a glance, however when you are unaware of the jock boyfriend of the girl you have practically been scaring to death in the parking lot, your plans can get cut short.

I should have stopped while I was ahead. Feeding her stories of the spider infested bar had provided me with plenty of energy for the evening, but I couldn't help myself when she asked to be taken outside to get away from the imaginary arachnids I had filled the bar with.

A half drunk woman in a dark parking lot is too much for me to pass on. Maybe it's the glutton in me but I couldn't help but binge on what fears I could force into her.

Of course that was until her boyfriend showed up looking for here, only to find a strange man in a grapple with his girlfriend.

Naturally I ran. I hadn't spent all night looking for someone to feed my need only to have to expend all of that energy in my defense. A lot of good running did though, I hadn't expected the guy to jump in his truck and take off after me. Don't get me wrong, I love my little car , but my Cobalt's little four banger engine wasn't going to be able to outrun the power stroke F250 roaring behind me.

It was pouring too, not that I don't love the water. The rain is one of the few things this world has to offer that makes me feel truly alive. It wasn't hindering me anyway, not a drop was hitting my windshield.

"Oh damn..." I stumbled upon my first red light. I was clenching a sea shell so hard in my right hand against the steering wheel I had to remind myself to ease up a little or risk cutting myself on it's sharp edges.

I didn't see any cars so I decided not to stop. The pickup behind me followed suit and I noticed the rain had stopped. I no longer had the supernatural advantage I had contracted a few moments ago. Oh well, new tricks.

"Why won't this guy just give it up already." I was getting really tired of driving recklessly, and the curve ahead seemed like it might just be the last obstacle I would face. The blaring horn caught my attention just in time to notice the pickup had pulled up next to me. The curve and the pickup were getting closer and closer to me, and at the last moment it clicked what was about to happen.

The sound of crunching metal caught me off guard before I had even felt my car jerk off to the right. The dick was trying to push me off the road. "For fuck sake." My tail end banged off the guard rail and it took all the willpower I had left to keep the car from spinning out. "I just bought this goddamn car."

Luckily, striking me shocked the pickup a little too, and I had gained a little ground and I could see a rest stop up ahead. One of those "scenic" pull outs that the government puts next to the ocean and hopes tourists will stop and fill the vending machines with their change.

I needed to get out of this car, I wasn't going to win this fight in my car. So much for not exhausting my reserves.

I don't know why I flicked on my blinker, habit I guess. "Nice job loser. Nice fucking job." Talking to myself I think helps me to distract from the stupid things I do. Flicking on my blinker gave the guy behind me plenty of time to know to slow down and get ready to turn in, where I had to fish tail on the rain soaked pavement and try not to smash into the make-shift restrooms. Not that it would have made any difference at this point, my car probably looked like a tin can someone had stepped on.

He was already standing confidently as I half tripped out of my car. I was still holding the seashell, and I was grasping it harder than I ever had. The pain and warmth let me know I was starting to draw blood. Small sacrifices.

"Should have stayed in the car weirdo, I had just about given up on you." _Great_ I thought. Should have stayed in the car. Oh well, too late. The pain in my hand was starting to be more than a sting, so I loosened up my grip. Hopefully that was enough.

"Look at you, this is going to be so easy it might not even be fun." He loomed over me, he had a good three inches on me. I hadn't gotten a good look at him, and maybe if I had I would have stayed in the car. He was built like god ran out of fat that day and all he had left was muscle.

I wasn't surprised he didn't think much of me. To him I looked like a pale skinny guy on the swim team who he beat up in school. Even my mein wasn't all that intimidating, but we can get into what I look like later.

As he started my way, his girl jumped out of the cab and caught his attention. He had started to half sprint towards me but that distraction caught him long enough for me to take in one great breath.

The air is salty next to the ocean. I can't describe to you what it feels like to me. As I released my breathe I released a little bit of my magical aptitude. The energy that fueled my entire existence had just been given the opportunity to come out and play, all by sheer force of my own will.

The water started at my injured hand first, and enveloped my whole arm. Soon both of my arms seemed sheathed by water. When Mr. high school touch down record setter turned his attention back to me he seemed shocked, his face seemed a little drained of his previous confidence. But that moment came to pass and he started my way again, full sprint.

I wanted to say something cliché like, "bring it on" or "it's time to meet your maker", or something else terribly stupid but my better judgment got the hold of me and I just braced myself instead. This was going to hurt one of us.

He got close and lunged, all I could do was throw my arms up in defense. And then I felt it, the water that had enveloped my arms struck out at him. I could _feel _it reach down and force itself into his lungs. I pulled it back almost as quickly as it struck out. It was a sweet satisfaction to watch him fall out of the air and down to his knees. I have never seen anyone choking, it was almost sickening but I could tell in a few moments he would be fine and I needed to find my way out quickly.

I looked back to his car to see his girlfriend, the girl I had already drawn more power than I had used tonight from, cowering in fear. The look in her eyes was practically begging me to feed upon her.

I turned around and starting for my car. I had taken too much from her already, I'm not sure what draining her of more emotion would do. Half way back to my car the fluid defenses I had conjured up started to waver, by the time I was within arms length of my car they failed altogether. Behind me I could hear the all star starting to recover, coughing less violently than he had before. "Quickly Kyle, quickly." I whispered to myself.

I started the car and drove off. I didn't even look in my rear view mirror. I don't think I could have resisted her again if I got another look at her lying there. I didn't see any headlights shining on my dash so I just kept driving.

As I parked my car and stumbled through my front door I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. The guy at the shop was going to love my car, and my wallet. I had expended a good portion of the energy I had recovered earlier this evening, but I still managed to hold onto some so I suppose the endeavor wasn't a complete waste. Most of all though, I could see her eyes starring down at me from the ground. So much fear, she seemed like an endless well of power. Glamorous is the only way I could think to describe the way she looked. But I resisted her, and as I entered my room I felt suddenly more willful and less exhausted. I felt almost as though I could preform countless more feats of strength, and stunt diving, before the evening would come to an end.

But I fell into bed sooner than that thought had left my mind, and I drifted to sleep. To dream. Oh, what an escape dreaming offers. Sometimes I wish I could be forever dreaming. Thats one trick I hadn't learned yet.


End file.
